english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003)
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is a role playing video game developed by BioWare and published by LucasArts. It was first released in July 15, 2003 on Xbox. It was later released on Microsoft Windows in November 19, 2003 and on Mac OS X in September 7, 2004. Voice Cast 'Main Characters' *Jennifer Hale - Bastila Shan *Raphael Sbarge - Carth Onasi *Rafael Ferrer - Darth Malak *John Cygan - Canderous Ordo *Kristoffer Tabori - HK-47 *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jolee Bindo *Courtenay Taylor - Juhani *Cat Taber - Mission Vao *Ed Asner - Master Vrook Lamar 'Additional Voices Provided By' *André Sogliuzzo - Bounty Hunter, Czerka Guard, Davik Thug, Dorak Quinn, Master Dorak, Prospective Sith *April Stewart - Anglu, Janice Nall, Jedi Knight, Lana, Lyn Sekla, Marlena Venn, Sasha, Sith Archaeologist, Sith Student, Sith Teacher, Slave, Swoop Fan, Thalia May, Twi'lek, Zoriis Bafka *Bill E. Martin - Anchorhead Tradesman, Czerka Customs Officer, Davin Kotras, Duel Spectator, Garouk, Jordo, Nemo, Nurik Sandral, Sith Teacher, Taris Citizen *Brian George - Czerka Officer, Eli Gand, Master Zhar Lestin, Mysterious Man, Sith Interrogator *Cam Clarke - Commander Grann, Gate Guard Trewin, Kono Nolan, Sith Apprentice, Sith Diplomat *Carolyn Seymour - Admiral Forn Dodonna, Elora, Helena Shan, Hidden Bek Lookout, Taris Citizen *Charity James - Dark Jedi, Duan, Infected Outcast *Charles Dennis - Commander Dern, Davik Kang, Gandroff, Kadir, Leviathan Sith Commander, Mining Team Captain, Pilot, Prospective Sith Student, Sith Commander (Taris), Whimpering Locker *Dan Hagen - Czerka Scientist, Docking Bay Mechanic, Duel Announcer, Pilot, Rakata Hologram, Sandcrawler Mechanic, Sith Duelist, Sith Patron, Sith Soldier *Daran Norris - Zelka Forn *Ethan Phillips - Captive, Galon Lor, Hrakert Mercenary, Infected Outcast, Swoop Fan, Tamlen *Frank Welker - Gar, Jorak Uln, Sunry *Gregg Berger - Rogue Assassin Droid *Grey DeLisle - Cassandra Mateil, Infected Outcast, Lena, Noble Youth, Outcast Woman, Prospective Sith Student, Protocol Officer, Sarna, Shaleena, Sith Patron, Sith Security Officer, Sith Soldier, Taris Citizen *Hillary Huber - Dark Jedi, Ice, Outcast Woman, Sami, Selven, Sith Apprentice, Sith Soldier, Sith Thug, Zaerdra *J. Karen Thomas - Kebla Yurt *James Horan - Czerka Guard Captain, Docking Bay Guard, Dreshdae Mechanic, Gerlon Two Fingers, Hunter, Ignus, Jagi, Junior Czerka Scientist, Mechanic, Mercenary, Mercenary (Manaan), Nico Senvi, Rickard Lusoff, Sherruk *Jason Marsden - Brejik, Dustil Onasi, Furko Nellis, Igear *Jess Harnell - Czerka Patrol Guard, Mercenary, Republic Soldier, Swoop Racer *Jim Ward - Bullied Merchant, Dark Jedi, Deadeye Duncan, Matton Dasol, Protocol Droid, Rukil, Trask Ulgo *Kevin Schon - Shaardan *Kimberly Brooks - Elise Montagne, Hester, Sharina Fizark *Kristoffer Tabori - Jedi Knight, Republic Negotiator *Liz Marks - Dantooine Settler, Dia, Dreshdae Citizen, Esala, Gana Lavin, Kaeira, Rilke, Sith Negotiator, Taris Citizen *Lloyd Sherr - Calo Nord, Slave, Tanis Venn, Viglo *Michael Gough - Captive, Hendar, Hrakert Survivor, Largo, Outcast Man, Sith Prisoner (Manaan) *Michael Ralph - Music Room Patron, Republic Technician, Shen Matale *Nathan Carlson - Citizen of Anchorhead, Dark Jedi, Davik's Agent, Dreshdae Citizen, Farmer, Handon Guld, Lower Taris Citizen, Miner, Republic Soldier, Swoop Fan, Taris Citizen, Traveler *Neil Kaplan - Ajuur, Bendak Starkiller, Darth Bandon, Holdan, Jergan, Jon, Motta the Hutt, Republic Soldier, Sith Governor, Xor, Zax *Neil Ross - Ahlan Matale *Nick Jameson - Echani Mercenary, Gate Guard Billan, Gonto Yas, Patrol Captain Dehno, Republic Technician, Sith Apprentice, Tarisian Nobles *Pat Fraley - Dak Vesser, Gelrood, Republic Diplomat *Pat Pinney - Gendar, Sith Guard *Paul Amendt - Taris Citizen *Phil LaMarr - Gadon Thek, Hudrow, Loremaster Gjarshi, Luo, Rakatan Warriors, The One, Warleader Garn *Rino Romano - Firith Me, Gurney, Male Revan *Robin Atkin Downes - Griff Vao, Mekel *Robin Sachs - Admiral Saul Karath *Simon Templeman - Jedi Droid, Matale Droid, Outcast Man, Sith Academy Guard, Sith Patrol Leader, Sith Soldiers *Steve Blum - Black Vulkars, Bounty Hunter, Kandon Ark, Karal Karr, Mandalorian Commander, Mandalorian Mercenary, Matrik, Port Authority, Prospective Sith Student, Redros, Senni Vek, Twi'leks, Yun Genda *Sumalee Montano - Ada, Belaya, Depressurization Panel, Duel Spectator, Female Revan, Lashowe, Rahasia Sandral, Swoop Fan *Tamara Phillips - Yuthura Ban *Tom Kane - Ajunta Pall, Czerka Representative, Marl, Master Vandar Tokare, Matale War Droid, Niklos, Roland Wann, Security Droid, Sith War Droids, Uthar Wynn 'Additional Voices Provided By (2004 PC Version)' *Jim Ward - Sith Soldier, Trask Ulgo Voice Cast (Cut Content) 'Main Characters' *Raphael Sbarge - Carth Onasi 'Additional Voices Provided By' *April Stewart - Ceelia Rylo, Outcast Child, Pazaak Fan, Tar'eelok *Bill E. Martin - Vulkar Mechanic *Brian George - Republic Security *Cam Clarke - Black Vulkar *Charity James - Duan *Charles Dennis - Leviathan Sith Commander *Dan Hagen - Duel Announcer *James Horan - Black Vulkar Scavenger, Hidden Bek Scout, Vulkar Mechanic *Kimberly Brooks - Hester, Isa, Major Hurka, Sharina Fizark *Michael Gough - Hendar *Neil Kaplan - Shuma *Nick Jameson - Gonto Yas *Robin Atkin Downes - Black Vulkar *Simon Templeman - Leviathan Sith Soldier *Steve Blum - Garrum (VA Double), Pazaak Fan *Tom Kane - Czerka Merchant Officer Trivia *Some content was cut out from the finished game and added as a mod later. Some characters are new and some have additional dialogue. Category:Video Games Category:2003 Video Games